Marauder's Mansion
by Shania Maxwell
Summary: Harry is miserable over the fifth year events. A surprising present alters the way Harry thinks about good and evil. "Clue! I forgot about Clue!"READ!
1. Default Chapter

Marauders Mansion  
  
Disclaimer: WE own the marauders mansion and its wacky ideas. That's it.....  
  
This takes place in Harry's sixth year so if you haven't read up to that..... read it first... spoilers....  
  
This is another new story! *sigh* This is one by me and my sis again thought not as crazy... but still crazy. And yeah....I hope these will get updated cus now I have five stories in the making... I think... This is all planned out though and it will be done! Yipee! On to the story!  
  
************************************************************************ Chapter 1: Summer Begins  
  
Harry walked with the Dursleys away from Kings Cross Station after his fifth year at Hogwarts, happy that there were many people who supported him. Harry hoped the summer would be better since the talk Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Moody and Lupin had with the Dursleys.  
  
Harry walked behind them still happy he had so many in support of them. They got into Vernon's car and drove away.  
  
When they got to number 4 Privet Drive, Vernon grabbed Harry's trunk and belongings and locked them in the cupboard under the stairs. Smiling to himself while doing this he looked at Harry to see he wasn't affected. Harry looked to be in his own world.  
  
"That owl better be quiet and if we hear one sound from your room... you'll be in for it...."  
  
Harry walked up to his room and when he was sure the Dursleys weren't coming, he reached in his pocket and pulled out some of his school supplies which he slipped in his never ending pockets before he left the train. He also made sure he had his wand. He picked the lock on Hedwig's cage like Fred and George Weasley did when his stuff was locked in the cupboard under the stairs in second year. He hid his stuff under the loose floorboard.  
  
Harry lay down on his bed. He thought about the last year. The many troubling things there were. First, the Order of the Phoenix meetings. Then, Ron and Hermione being prefects. Then, that slimy toad Umbridge teaching. With all her rules that ruined it. Fred and George's retaliation was very well done though. Then the dreams and then Sirius...... It was all Harry's fault  
  
If Harry would have practiced occlumency more then this never would have happened. He would never have had that dream about Sirius in the ministry of magic. He never would have believed Sirius was in trouble. He never would have went to the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix Lestrange never would have killed Sirius. Sirius would be alive. Harry kept beating himself up about this.  
  
His second parent figure died. Now who did he have? No one.  
  
Harry was depressed for the next week and constantly thought about Sirius. How much he would give to have Sirius back. Even with Ron and Hermione's letters, he didn't feel like writing back. He had no will. He just missed Sirius too much.  
  
Weeks passed with no change. Harry still wallowed in depression.  
  
On his birthday, Harry was again thinking of Sirius. How he had no one. He was all alone. No one to be like a father or mother to him. He wished so much that he could have a parental like figure. Well, maybe Professor Lupin but they would never be as close as he and Sirius were.  
  
Suddenly, a pop was heard. Harry looked around. It was the distinct pop of someone apparating. Harry looked to his left and there was Professor Lupin standing there.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry! Quick come with me. Dumbledore mustn't know I am here. Hurry. Take this portkey and I'll be there in a moment."  
  
Harry without hesitation to rid himself of this awful place, took the portkey. Not caring if it was a trap or not because Voldemort would probably be better than living with the Dursleys. Harry's world started spinning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow! Another story!  
  
This was short I know... but it is just a beginning. We'll try to update soon.  
  
So tell us what you think!  
  
Review  
  
Shania Maxwell and sis 


	2. Chapter 2: Marauder's Mansion

Disclaimer: no no no not mine  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
ash vault rose garden – Thanks  
  
lucidity – I will!  
  
Stefanorkle – here it is  
  
amazing typo – hey thanks... I think... well here is more trust me It will be better. Ignore the cliché beginning. It will go crazy! Ahhh this is not what you think it will be. Trust me.  
  
Mistik-elf13 – thanks!  
  
PadFootCc – thanks!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Marauder's Mansion  
  
Harry fell on the ground with a plonk! He decided port keys were not much better than floo. As he got up, he looked around. He was in what seemed to be a muggle kitchen. There was a table in the centre with nicely set table settings. There were ugly plaid drapes on the wall and food all over the counter. There was a picture above the fridge with Sirius and James. Lupin joined in the picture as well. On the ground Harry saw a strangely glowing red tile. He reached out for it when....  
  
"Don't touch that!"  
  
Harry looked up surprised.  
  
"Come Harry and don't touch anything."  
  
"Professor, where are we?"  
  
"Call me Remus or Mooney."  
  
"But WHERE are we?"  
  
They had walked into a grand foyer with many staircases.  
  
"Welcome Harry, to the Marauder's Mansion."  
  
Harry was stunned. Was this the place his parents once lived in?  
  
"Mansion? Did my er parents live here?"  
  
"Yes Harry. They did."  
  
"Oh. "Harry was stunned. "Why are there so many staircases?"  
  
"Well you see, when we made this we were teenagers. Young, hyper teenagers. James and Sirius decided they wanted to randomly create rooms. When one floor ran out of space, they made another so now we have 864 floors to be exact. 24 of them are yours. I have only been to 348 floors myself. Some of them no one has been to. Your mother made a few floors too and if you go there you will see flowers in the doorways. So basically, this place is secure and special. No one knows about it but the marauders and you."  
  
"Does Peter know?"  
  
"I erased his memory of the place and made the house not let him in."  
  
"Oh. What about Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ha! He is probably going crazy! Harry Potter is missing! Ahhhhhh! Hahahahahahah!"  
  
"Um er okay."  
  
"So basically this is the weirdest house ever and me and you know about it only! So right now I will show you your room and a few other places and then you can explore. Some of the rooms are dangerous though. On the wall there is a map you can press in each room. And it shows you the rooms you have been in and where you are. It also has a panic button which you can press if you are in danger."  
  
"Where's the bathroom"  
  
"Look around. If you have to go, a bathroom will appear in the wall"  
  
"I don't see any"  
  
"Did you check the roof?"  
  
"Er no." sure enough when Harry looked up, there was a bathroom.  
  
After Harry returned from the washroom, he followed Lupin up 30 flights of steps. When he reached the top, he found a floor that said Harry's floor. Harry jumped for joy. He ran into a room, which says Harry's room and was surprised to find baby things there.  
  
"This is your room from when you were born. The room next to it has actual beds and stuff. Go ahead and look"  
  
Harry entered his actual room and saw Quidditch posters all over the wall and a big red bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
"It's late. You should go to sleep. See you in the morning for breakfast. Oh and Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thank you and goodnight professor."  
  
"Remus"  
  
"Remus" said Harry with a grin as he dozed off.  
  
Well that's it for now  
  
Harry is at the mansion and many surprises in store for later. Keep reading and review! Yay!  
  
Foreshadow: "Clue! I forgot ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Shania Maxwell and sis 


End file.
